To evaluate the safety and efficacy of 0.1, 0.5, 1.2, and 5mg t.i.d. of voglibose when administered orally, to 666 NIDDM patients for 26 weeks as compared to matching placebo, following a placebo-controlled eight week Lead-in Period.